My First Days
Chapter 1: Day 1 I looked at people come in and exit the base. I was in my school uniform, I kept my Mametchi plush tight. I held Pat's hand, my mother and father would join days later. When we walked in, we signed the registry, and we were lead to our rooms. I sat on the bed. Then I heard a door open, it was a girl around eleven, she came in to greet us. "My name is Marie, and you are?" Marie said. "That's Mairead and I am Patrick." Patrick said, greeting her. I was a socially awkward girl, the fact I looked more 14 than 17 was another factor because I was so small for my height. An orange otter came in also. "So, you are Mairead, nice to meet you!" She said, stretching her paw out. I backed away because other than mom, dad, and Patrick, I wasn't used to affection, Tómas six-year bullying reign over me left ugly and psychological scars. ".........." I didn't say or speak. Patrick looked at me. "Her six-year h*** left an impact on her, she is not used to affection unless it is by me, or her parents, so, she has, what do you call it? Trust issues." Patrick said. I put up my posters, store my books and what I packed, including my uniforms as he explains. At night, they found me missing. "Sophie! She's gone!" Patrick went into Sophie's room. At a cold night, I was running through the streets of North Supernannya, she wore a hooded coat, then sat near the border. A search party was sent out A group of GBS soldiers noticed me, she held a Mametchi doll close to her. "Toys are for babies, she should know----" One of them said before being cut off. "I think there is something wrong with the girl." One of the more reasonable ones said before approaching me. Mairead stood up and backed away, she was so scared she didn't know how to react The one who came up to her started to feel sorry for me. "Are you homeless?" He asked. "No." I said. "Why did you run off?, you know members can't go near the border without permission." He said. "I......I am a ghost, not a human, I died in 2010, I was bullied for six years by the same boy, he would pull my hair....." I said as tears starting to fill my eyes. He listened closely. "He would snatch my books, beat me, told me I wasn't Irish, I was a Hun...." I said before crying He then held my hand. "No....!" I said. "Come on, I'll take you back!" He said, assuring. I had really bad trust issues, and I didn't want the man to help me. It went on for a few minutes until I finally stopped struggling and went with him. We returned back to the base, Reicheru was very shocked. "A GBS soldier?" She said, rather shocked and confused. "I cannot leave her like that, and I was absolutely not taking her captive, she's very frightened, she didn't want me to help her." He explained. "Thank you for returning her." She said as the male walked away. Reicheru turned to Mairead. "You know you cannot run off like that, you know how anxious we were?" She scolded, but in a more gentle voice. I never spoke. "Come on, let's get you back into bed." She said as she lead me up into the room. I wore my pyjamas underneath, she then helped me back into bed. "Here's Mametchi." She said as she handed me my doll. Patrick was still awake, he then went up to me. "If you are having night terrors, scratch my arm." He said. Chapter 2: Day 2 I woke up, A young Irish lady and a Vietnamese man woke both me and Pat up. "You're going to meet the Corps you are sorted into." She said. I got up from my bed, "My name's Jane, or Sinèad Nuala Ní Conaill." She said. "My name is Mairead." I said. Jane had black-brown hair, and green eyes. "I grew up in Dublin." She said. "Are you a nationalist?" I asked. "Yes, but don't worry, I am not into 'destroy-all-British' and 'armed struggle' s***, that's over 200 years old, A nationalist like myself follows peace and consent." She said. I found Jane to be a very nice lady, she had a pretty Vietnamese boyfriend named Cuong, he spoke with a strong Vietnamese accent, he was also quite handsome. I noticed a couple of the members giggling, so I went to investigate. "We're watching this PETA member that's watching HTF, it's hilarious, Hiro filmed it for everyone to see!" He said. Chapter 3: Day 3 "Hey, Mairead, We got a suprise for you." Jane told me. I got up from my bed. "I've noticed that you liked Star Wars when Sophie visited your parents, I ordered it online as a gift for your arrival." She said. She got a box with someone inside it. I found a Star Wars-themed black teddy bear with the logo all over it and the far away slogan on one foot, there was two costumes, one with a mask and the other that looked impoverished. "Look at the birth certificate." She said. "April 24th, That's my birthday, and his name is Séan." I said. I dress him in the black attire with the mask. "I've found shirtless photos of Kylo saved on a tablet found at your house." She said. I blushed a little. "It's fine, I'm sure many teen girls do the same thing, I kind of do the same thing with Loki from the Avengers films, a lot of the younger Marvel fans hate it when I do that." She said. I gently hugged the plush doll. "There is a convention tomorrow, I think you'll make an excellent Kylo Ren, your pale skin and black hair is perfect, I know you are a girl, but, you'll look amazing." She said. I carried Séan the entire day. "Hm, who should you go as?" I wonder in thought. I finally decided on dressing Séan up as Kylo Ren, I decided to do the same, but the helmet made it difficult to breathe, so, I just decided to carry it. Chapter 4: Day 4 I went as maskless Kylo Ren, my long hair was easy to pin back, it took at least 2 hours. I saw a Japanese woman dressed as Lady Loki, who appeared to be her son was dressed as Spiderman, Patrick was dressed as a Hogwarts student. "Hey, girl dressed as Kylo!" I heard a voice. It was a young Japanese-American girl dressed in a zombie. "Can I have a photo?" She asked. "Sure." I said shyly. She didn't know that I was a shy and timid. "Maria, she's a new recruit, She's a bullied-to-death victim." A man told her. "Hai, got it." She said. The girl seemed sweet. Marie, a North Korean girl approached me, she was dressed as Wednesday Addams "You are dressed like my favorite Star Wars character, and your teddy is even wearing the costume aswell." She said. She looked at the bear. "I even brought mine a Kylo Ren costume, but there was a four-year old at a Star Wars Day event I went to, and I wouldn't let her hold it when she had a photo with me, she threw a fit, I was dressed as Rey, don't ask me how I did it, I even considered dressing up as Leia but her hair was too hard to do." She said. I held Séan with me like a child. "I used to talk to my Ruby as if he was real, I felt like he understood my thoughts and feelings." She said to me. She walked away while I sat down drinking orange juice. I saw a male that really resembled Tom Hiddleston wearing a Loki costume and everything. "Wei, we talked about this, you shapeshifting into Marvel characters doesn't count as cosplaying." Samuel scolded the male "Aw, you're no f***in' fun." He said as the shapeshifted back into his normal self, an eight-year old boy. "How, did he do that?" I asked. "Wei is over 1,800 years old, he died in the early 3rd century, the old b*****d now developed shape-shifting." Samuel said. Ri Dae-Jung came in dressed as Bucky Barnes AKA The Winter Soldier, he had his hair down and everything, I thought he looked amazing. A lot of people wanted his photo. I shyly went up to him, I was a shy and timid girl around his height, He looked at me. He removed the facial mask, revealing a small mouth. " (If you want a photo with me, that's fine)" Ri Dae-Jung said. I cautiously went up to him. "Y-Y-You're k-k-kinda cute as the W-W-Winter Soldier.....Can I hug you?" I said. " (Fine, whatever)" He said as he opened his arms out. Chapter 5: Day 5 I was ready for a bath, Jane helped. My body was covered in scars.Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86